Das Sprechzimmer St Mungo wir kommen!
by dreamofsummer
Summary: Inhaltsangabe: Hermine bekommt einen interessanten Job angeboten...mit interessanten Kunden...mehr wird nicht verraten Ziemlich durchgeknallt, unlogisch und klischeehaft, aber hoffentlich trotzdem lustig.
1. Krankenhaus feat Muskantenstadl

**Das Sprechzimmer – St. Mungo wir kommen!**

_Prolog:_

Hermines große Ferien waren nach Dumbledores Tod nicht besonders toll gestartet und sie hatte sich, wie die meisten anderen wohl auch, viele Gedanken gemacht. Doch jetzt wollte sie die freie Zeit genießen...auf ihre Art. Am 2. Ferienmorgen war sie um 6 Uhr früh aufgestanden, weil sie ein lautes „Platsch" gehört hatte, das sie stark an das Geräusch eines soeben zermatschten Frosches erinnerte. Aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt, sprang sie auf und lief zum Fenster. Sie öffnete es knirschend und 2 Sekunden später versperrte etwas flauschiges ihr die Sicht. Hermine schüttelte ihr langes, leicht gelocktes, braunes Haar und nahm das Federbündel aus ihrem Gesicht. Mit der einen Hand die Federn aus dem Haar zupfend und mit der anderen das Tier festhaltend betrachtete sie das Flugobjekt. Eine Eule mit einem eingedetschten Schnabel und, oh wunder, einem Brief am dünnen Beinchen schaute ihr entgegen. Hermine setzte die Eule auf die Fensterbank, nahm den Brief und faltete ihn auseinander.

_An_

_Miss H. Granger_

_Liebe Miss Granger,_

_da wir von einer Lehrerin ihrer Schule zufällig darüber informiert wurden, dass sie sich für die Stelle einer Heilerin interessieren und auch über den benötigten Notendurchschnitt verfügen wollten wir ihnen ein Angebot machen._

_Hätten sie Interesse an einer Praktikums- bis Aushilfestelle bei uns? Wenn wir uns einen Eindruck von ihnen verschafft haben, könnten sie sogar selbst einige Patienten behandeln Falls sie Interesse haben, bitten wir sie sich bis Ende der Woche persönlich bei uns zu melden.._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen, dass Aufgrund der Eulengrippe stark an Personalmangel leidende, _

_St. Mungo Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen_

Mit offenem Mund faltete Hermine den Brief wieder zusammen und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Eine Stelle im St. Mungo? Warum nicht? Sie schielte noch einmal vorsichtig zur leicht hüstelnden Eule und scheuchte diese schnell aus dem Fenster. Dann rannte Hermine kreischend die Treppe runter und rief ihren Eltern entgegen: „Mum! Dad! Ich hab eine ungefährliche Beschäftigung für die Ferien gefunden, wie ihr es euch gewünscht habt!"

_Kapitel 1: Krankenhaus feat. Musikantenstadl_

Hermine und ihr Eltern hatten doch noch einen Parkplatz in den überfüllten Straßen von London gefunden. Nun machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum St. Mungo, beziehungsweise dem Reinig&Tunkunter-Kaufhaus. Hermine war es leicht gelungen ihre Eltern davon zu überzeugen, dass sie den Ferienjob annehmen dürfte, doch abschütteln und alleine zum Krankenhaus fahren war dann doch nicht möglich gewesen. Bald kamen sie an dem fünfstöckigen Haus an, das von außen aussah, wie ein heruntergekommenes leerstehendes Lagerhaus. Hermine ging zielstrebig auf eine der spinnwebenbehangenden Schaufensterpuppen zu und sprach sie an. „Hallo? Könnten sie mich bitte hineinlassen?", flüsterte sie. „Wie können sie es wagen meinen Mittagschlaf zu stören? Und wo soll ich sie hineinlassen? Hier ist kein Platz mehr für neue Puppen und außerdem haben sie, wenn ich meinen darf, nicht die richtige Figur dazu!", gab die, immer noch modisch gekleidete Puppe launisch zurück. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, schaute an sich und ihrer eigentlich ziemlich guten Figur herunter und verkniff sich eine bissige Bemerkung. Stattdessen ging sie weiter und suchte nach der richtigen Schaufensterpuppe. Ihre Eltern schienen nichts von der eher einseitigen Unterhaltung mit der äußerst sympathischen Puppe mitbekommen zu haben und betrachteten ein wenig abfällig das baufällige Gebäude. Plötzlich fiel Hermine eine leicht winkende Puppe auf und sie verabschiedete sich nun endgültig von ihren Eltern die ihr ein wenig besorgt nachguckten, dann aber zurück zum Auto gingen. Hermine schlüpfte durch die Glasscheibe als wäre sie aus Butter und fand sich bald in dem vollen Eingangsraum des Mungo-Krankenhauses wieder. Sich umguckend ging sie zum Empfang und sprach die Dame am Schalter an.

„Hey, ich bin Hermine Granger, ich..."

„Ah ich sehe schon! Aber das tut mir sehr Leid Miss Gramga...Schönheitsheilungen führen wir nicht durch."

„Aber...", stockte Hermine, die nicht verstanden was heute alle an ihrem Aussehen auszusetzen hatten. Sie fuhr sich noch einmal durch ihr frisch gewaschenes Haar und rückte ihre Kleidung zurecht, dann fuhr sie fort:

„Ich bin nicht als Patient hier, Miss...", Hermine blickte unsicher auf das Namensschild der Empfangsdame, „Doghead..."

Die Frau, die ihrem Namen alle Ehre machte, schaute Hermine argwöhnisch an. „Ach ja? Als was denn dann? Ich dachte die Putzfrauen haben nur Muggel nötig?", sagte sie schnippisch. Langsam wurde es Hermine zu viel, wie sollte sie in dieser Umgebung arbeiten können? „ Ich werde hier einen Ferienjob machen und wurde extra deswegen angeschrieben", sagte sie in einem festen Ton und schaute ihr Gegenüber herausfordernd an. Miss Doghead lief urplötzlich rot an und setzte einen Dackelblick auf. Dieser passte nicht so ganz zu ihrem eher kampfhundartigen Gesicht, aber ließ sie doch um einiges freundlicher erscheinen. „Na dann komm mal mit!", säuselte sie Hermine ins Ohr und verlaß ihren Platz hinter dem Empfangstresen. Hermine nahm die plötzliche Freundlichkeit gerne hin und lief schnell hinter der zügigen Frau her.

Hermine hechtete hinter ihr in den Fahrstuhl, in dem sie einen Mann mit einem großen Goldfischglas über dem Kopf, trafen. „Wahrscheinlich eine Überdosis Diantuskraut...", raunte Miss Doghead Hermine zu. „Das kommt davon wenn die Kerle doch gern mal ne Meerjungfrau heiraten wollen." Als der Fahrstuhl stoppte lief Miss Doghead wieder zügig weiter und kam an einer weißen Tür mit Aufschrift „Behandlungsraum 5" an. „Da, das ist deiner!", sagte sie zu Hermine. „M...meiner?", stammelte Hermine, „aber ich bin doch nur als Aushilfe da!" Doch Miss Doghead war schon davongedackelt. Seufzend öffnete Hermine die Tür zu „ihrem" Raum. Sie kam sich vor wie in einer Psychiatrie, der ganze Raum war weiß und sie war sich sicher, dass er bestimmt noch nie genutzt wurde. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Hermine rief leise „Herein" und die Tür schwang auf. Zu ihrem Erstaunen betrat Goyle den Raum. Singend und mit einem Hauself an seiner Seite stürzte er auf Hermine zu.

„Hello again! Ich sag einfach Helllooo agaiiin!"

Der Hauself räusperte sich und sagte: „Mein Herr will damit seine Wiedersehensfreude ausdrücken." Hermine schaute den Elf verdutzt an und sagte nur: „Aha...was hat er denn?" Der Hauself schaute sich verlegen um und sah zu seinem Herrn und dann zu Hermine. „Miss...mein Herr war auf einem Urlaubstrip in Deutschland. Dort haben ihn fremde Leute entführt und zu einer Castingshow gebracht. Seitdem...seitdem...singt er nur noch." Hermine runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete Goyle. „Goyle", sagte sie unsicher und wollte erstmal sicherstellen, ob der Elf die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, „warst du wirklich im Urlaub?" Goyle nickte nur, stellte sich in Surferpose und trällerte: „Oooh, willkommen, willkommen, willkommen Sonnenschein, wir packen unsere sieben Sachen in den Flieger reiiin ...!" Hermine war zwar überzeugt, doch ob da nicht auch einfach ein Butterbier zu viel getrunken wurde, wusste sie nicht.

Goyle sah sich um und setzte sich auf einen weißen Stuhl. Hermine wollte die Konversation ein wenig nach oben treiben, um vielleicht eine Frage zu finden, auf die er nicht singend antworten konnte.

„Ähm...Goyle...wie bist du denn nach Deutschland gekommen?"

Goyle hob wieder seine Stimme und sang aus voller Kehle: „Ich hab eiiiin knalllrootees Gummiboot, mit diesem Gummiboot fuhr'n wir hinaauus...!"

„Okay, ich will es schon gar nicht mehr wissen...", meinte Hermine seufzend.

Der Hauself hüpfte 3 Mal hoch um Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und begann dann mit einer schrecklich monotonen Stimme zu erläutern: „Wenn man es ganz genau nimmt, war es ja eigentlich, um es genau zu sagen, ein purpurrotes Boot aus vulkanisiertem Kautschuk, welches..."

„Na dieser Job wird ja noch spaßig werden...", murmelte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen als sie merkte, dass Goyle dies wohl gehört hatte. Dieser stand nämlich jetzt auf dem Behandlungstisch und sang wieder. Diesmal mit zwei Wattebauschtupfern als Cheerleading-Pompons: „Woohooo Giirls just wannaa have fuuuhuuun!" Während Goyle sich wahrscheinlich gerade für die Hogwarts-Quidditsch-Cheerleader stark machte, war Hermine schon wieder damit beschäftigt sich selbst voll zu quatschen... „Die bringen mich hier echt noch zur Weißglut..."

Der Hauself, der scheinbar sehr gute ( lange ) Ohren besaß, räusperte sich leise und fuhr dann wieder in seinem monotonen Ton fort: „Also, eigentlich bringt es sie ja nicht zur Weißglut, sondern dies ist nur eine Redewendung, ein Ausdruck von Wut und Groll auf bestimmte Personen, für die sie wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich ausgeprägte Sympathien hegen!"

Hermine, die sich ihren Job wirklich etwas anders vorgestellt hatte, („Mum, Dad, da kann ich armen, verletzten Leuten helfen, wie ihr, wenn ihr einen Zahn zieht!") seufzte noch einmal und fragte Goyle: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du dir nicht doch irgendetwas gebrochen hast?" Auch wenn diese Möglichkeit sehr unlogisch war, weil sie noch nie ständiges singen als Folge von Knochenbrüchen erlebt hatte, wollte sie nichts unversucht lassen.

„Maaarmoor, Steeiin und Eisen briicht, aber meeinee, meine Kochen nicht...!", grölte darauf Goyle, der seine Pompons weggeworfen hatte und nun auf dem Tisch stand und einen auf Rocker machte. Hermine, deren Nerven langsam aber sicher bald am Ende waren, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und hob die Wattebäusche auf. Der Hauself wollte gerade, bestimmt sehr spannende, Sachen über den Körperbau von Goyle erzählen, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihm die beiden Wattedinger in den Mund stopfte...

Elf: „Heww, iffww whab doff gwanüchts gämach...!"

Hermine, die äußerst genervt drein schaute: „Klappe Elf, es nervt einfach!"

Goyle, der äußerst interessiert aus dem Fenster ein paar Mädchen hinterher sah, fing mal wieder an zu singen, diesmal probierte er aus seinen Haaren eine „Elvistolle" zu formen und nahm sich einen „Infusionsständer" lässig in die Hand, um ihn wie ein Mikro hin und her zu schwingen: „Pretty woman, walking down the street, pretty woman the kind like too meeeet .." Hermine rieb sich die Schläfen und ignorierte den nervtötenden Gesang so gut es ging..."Also, nen „pretty woman" findet er mit dem Tick aber nicht...", murmelte sie in sich hinein und betrachtete ein bisschen amüsiert den, sich Wattefäden aus dem Mund ziehenden, Hauself und seinen Herrn, der aus dem Fenster, ein paar armen Muggelinnen hinterher sang, die ihn Gott sei Dank nicht hörten.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. „Herein!", rief Hermine laut, um den fluchenden Hauselfen und trällernden Goyle zu übertönen. Die Tür ging auf und Mrs Doghead kam herein. Goyles Lied verstummte schlagartig und er summte erst eine Trauermelodie, dann fing er an leise „Wo bist du mein Sonnenlischt?" zu trällern. Mrs Doghead, die dies wohl nicht auf sich auf sich bezog, wandte sich an Hermine: „Sind sie zufrieden mit ihrer Stelle als Heilerin hartnäckiger Ticks?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn, überlegte Mrs Doghead zu fragen, ob sie eigentlich in ihrem früheren Leben einmal eine Bulldogge war, beließ es aber bei einem brummenden „Joa...". „Na dann, ab an die Arbeit, junge Dame!", kommandierte die ältere Frau in gewohntem Ton. „Hier scheint ja noch einiges an Veränderung nötig zu sein." Sie beäugte jetzt Goyle, der beim Refrain des Liedes angekommen war, und selbst die Schreie anderer Patienten, die man aus den Nebenzimmern gehört hatte, übertönte. „ich glaub ich weiß schon was ich zu tun habe.", sagte Hermine fest und lächelte Mrs Doghead zuckersüß an. „Das will ich auch mal hoffen.", grunzte diese und verschwand ohne Verabschiedung, aber mit strengen Blick, hinter der von ihr zugeknallten Tür. Hermine, die wirklich eine, wie sie fand, grandiose Idee hatte, drehte sich wieder zu Goyle und dem, plötzlich etwas hyperaktiv scheinenden Elf, um. „Silentio!", zischte sie jedem der beiden mit hochgehaltenem Zauberstab entgegen und genoss die plötzliche Ruhe. „So ihr beiden, ich werde sehen, ob ihr, nachdem man eure plötzliche Stummheit geheilt hat, noch einen Platz in einer meiner bald bestehenden Selbsthilfegruppen finden könnt!", lächelte Hermine ihnen entgegen. Erstaunlich leicht wurden Goyle und sein Elf von ihr aus der Tür geschoben und auf dem Flur allein gelassen. Seufzend ging Hermine zu ihrer Tasche und aß ihren Müsliriegel, der natürlich gut für die Zähne war. Auf jeden fall wusste sie jetzt, dass sie niemals Gesangslehrerin werden wollte.


	2. TV schadet manchmal nicht nur den Augen

**Kapitel 2: TV schadet manchmal nicht nur den Augen...**

Hermine hatte an diesem Tag keinen neuen Patienten bekommen, dieser eine war aber auch genug gewesen. Sie bekam noch einmal Besuch von Mrs Doghead, die ihr ein Zimmer zuteilte. Der Weg nach Hause wäre für eine Nacht zu weit gewesen und so teilte sie sich jetzt einen mittelgroßen Raum mit einem anderen Ferienjobber, namens John Mosel, der eine weniger

verantwortungsvollere Aufgabe zugeteilt bekommen hatte (außer die Reinigung der Toiletten wäre besonders wichtig...), aber trotzdem ein netter Kerl war, und einer eingebildeten, jungen Praktikantin, die sich seitdem Hermine sie kannte, jetzt schon 3 Mal die Fingernägel neu lackiert hatte. Hermine hatte ein Bett direkt am Fenster und merkte, dass sie sich seit sie hier war keine Sorgen mehr über Hogwarts und die anderen gemacht hatte. Vielleicht war es gut gewesen diesen Ferienjob anzunehmen, dachte sie sich und flauschte sich ihre Bettdecke.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von der eingebildeten Praktikantin, mit dem Namen Nicole McJorsey, geweckt. Nicole hatte wie am Spieß geschrieen, weil ihr ein, natürlich wieder frisch lackierter, Zehennagel abgebrochen war. Hermine sah sich im Raum um und erblickte John, der ebenfalls müde zu Nicole rüberblinzelte und den Kopf schüttelte. Sie stand auf, wusch sich, zog sich um und tappste zum Frühstück in den Patienten-Speisesaal. Dort sah sie einen Goyle, der wild gestikulierend auf die Essensausgabe-Frau einzureden schien. Naja, reden tat er nicht. Und ausnahmsweise auch nicht singend. Hermine grinste in sich hinein und ging ebenfalls zu der armen Dame die mit verzweifeltem Blick den „etwas" fülligen Goyle beäugte. Gähnend nahm sich Hermine einfach eins der Brötchen und setzte sich zu John an einen Tisch. Dieser kämpfte gerade mit dem Belag seines Sandwichs...oder das was da davon nicht in seinen Haaren klebte. Hermine tat so als sähe er vollkommen normal aus und fragte ihn, wie denn sein Job so liefe.

„Joa, ...muss ja, nech?", schmatze John und widmete sich wieder vollkommen seinem Essen. Hermine merkte, dass er wohl beim Essen kein so gewünschter Gesprächspartner wäre und schlang schnell ihr Brötchen hinunter. Sie stand vom Tisch auf, strecke sich noch einmal ausgiebig und schritt aus dem Saal. Im Flur traf sie sogleich auf die ach so liebenswürdige Mrs Doghead, die irgendwie jeden Tag die gleichen Klamotten zu tragen schien. „Na, haben sie ihrem gestrigen Patienten helfen können?", fragte sie mit einem spionierenden Blick. Hermine räusperte sich und probierte möglichst überzeugend zu antworten: „Natürlich, es war kein so sonderlich schwieriger Fall! Nur leider hat er jetzt wohl eine stumme Phase, vielleicht kann ihm da wer anders helfen?" Mrs Doghead sah sie stirnrunzelnd an und wandte sich dann einem Patienten zu, deren Fuß in einem Hundemaul feststeckte. Hermine ging weiter zu ihrem Zimmer und erblickte neben der Aufschrift „Behandlungsraum 5" jetzt noch ein kleines Schild, auf dem „Hermine J. Granger, Sprechzimmer, Hilfe bei Ticks und seltsamen Angewohnheiten" stand. Hermine schluckte und betrat den strahlend weißen Raum. Die Wattebausch-Fetzen schien eine Putzfrau (oder John) beseitigt zu haben und es wirkte wieder alles beinahe blendend sauber. Sie legte sich auf die Behandlungsliege und machte ihre täglichen Joga-Übungen. Gerade als sie bei der selbst kreierten Übung „Dumbledores Zitronenbrausebonbons" angekommen war, klopfte es wie am Vortag an der Tür. „Herein bitte!", rief Hermine voller Erwartung auf den nächsten, bestimmt wieder etwas seltsamen, Kunden. Sie setzte sich auf einen dieser tollen weißen Drehhocker und kreiste ein paar Mal um sich selbst. Dann ging die Tür auf und ein Mann in Motorradkleidung kam herein und sah sich mit einem Cowboy-Blick um...dieses Auftreten passte nicht ganz so richtig zu seinen wenigen schwarzen Haare und dem knochigen Gesicht.

„Filch!" Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Ja, mein Name ist Filch. Argus Filch.", erwiderte Filch. Ein Goyle hatte ihr eigentlich schon gereicht, aber sie schien wohl sozusagen eine „Sonder-Hogwarts-Station" zu sein. Filch drehte sich lässig zu Hermine um, die äußerst beschäftigt in irgendwelchen Akten kramte.

„Schau mir in die Augen, Baby...", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, worauf Hermine hoch schreckte und ihm erstmal mit einer Aktenmappe ( ungewollt ) eins über briet. Mit etwas überraschten Blick meinte Filch dann aber wieder ganz cool: „Hey, nicht so stürmisch Kleine!" Hermine wurde fast schlecht. Sie wünschte sich jetzt so einen nervigen Hauself, der ihr erklärte was mit dem alternden Hausmeister geschehen war. „Ähem", räusperte Hermine sich, „wollen sie...ein Glas Wasser?" Filch überlegte kurz, schlug die Augen dann so auf, wie es Ron manchmal heimlich vorm Spiegel versuchte, wenn er es in einem Muggel-Actionfilm gesehen hatte, und grinste: „Nein, kein Wasser. Martini. Geschüttelt nicht gerührt." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl ihr langsam klar wurde, dass Filch wohl den Mediamarkt besucht und einen Fernseher erstanden hatte. Ob blöd oder nicht.

„What's up? Wo ist mein Martini?", drängte Filch und hockte sich lässig auf die Behandlungstischkante.

„Mr. Filch...", fing Hermine an, wurde aber von diesem unterbrochen. „Nenn mich ruhig Argus, Süße." Angewidert schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Äh, nein danke...Also Mr. Filch, haben sie irgendwelche körperlichen Schmerzen?" „Ja, mein Schmerz ist die Sehnsucht nach..." Hermine unterbrach ihn augenrollend: „Ich meine körperliche nicht seelische Schmerzen..." Kopfschüttelnd dachte sie, dass wenn sie Filch wieder normal bekommen würde, sie vor lauter Dankbarkeit sogar Mrs Norris die Krallen schneiden würde. „Ehrlich gesagt, meine Liebe, das ist mir egal." Wuah, Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie nach dieser Behandlung, Hollywood auf fahrlässige Körperverletzung verklagen würde. Filch war ja ein wandelndes Zitatelexikon! Filch lief im Sprechzimmer herum und stellte sich ans Fenster. Er blickte hinaus, streckte beide Arme von sich, beugte sich halb aus dem Fenster und schrie: „Ich bin der König der Welt!" „Was haben meine Patienten mit diesem elenden Fenster?", fraget sich Hermine seufzend und zog Filch vom Fenster weg. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, also griff sie auf eine der wenigen Muggelmethoden die auch hier verwendet wurden, zurück.

„Setzen sie sich bitte auf den Stuhl da!"; Hermine deutete auf einen Stuhl gegenüber einer weißen Leinwand vor der ein Tageslichtprojektor stand. Sie suchte ein paar Folien heraus und legte die erste auf den Projektor. Es sah aus wie ein großer Tintenklecks mit zwei Fühlern.

„Was sehen sie?"

„Es lebt! Es lebt!", kreischte Filch. Hermine hatte Frankenstein schon immer gehasst und suchte schnell ein neues Bild raus. Es ähnelte etwas kreisförmigen, vielleicht einem Ring. Filch schien das genauso zu sehen.

Er sprang auf, warf sich vor die Projektionsleinwand und schrie:

„Mein Schaaaatz!" Hermine riss das Bild weg, bevor Filch es noch ansabberte. Schlagartig saß er wieder auf seinem Stuhl und langweilte sich. Hermine kramte weiter und hoffte irgendetwas zu finden, aus dem man echt nichts erkennen konnte, so wie sie bei Goyle versucht hatte eine Frage zu finden. Dass sie da gescheitert war, versuchte sie aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen und verfolgte weiter ihre Taktik. Ein Bild mit einem langen Strich fiel ihr ins Auge. „Das kann doch eigentlich nur für einen Strich gehalten werden.", dachte sich Hermine, die Filch wohl ein bisschen zu wenig Phantasie zutraute.

Er betrachtete das Bild kurz und war sich sicher. „Das ist eindeutig ein Laserschwert!", er machte eine Art Knicks, „Möge die Macht mit dir sein!"

„Oh ja, ", dachte sich Hermine, „die Macht dich loszuwerden."

Sie zeigte ihm das nächste Bild, auf das er nur schaurig antwortete:  
"Ich sehe tote Menschen!"

Hermine erklärte ihn langsam für total verrückt, vielleicht aber auch nur, weil sie den Film, aus dem dieses Zitat stammte, nicht kannte. Seufzend griff sie zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer, die daneben auf einem Zettel stand. Mrs Doghead nahm ab. „Houston, wir haben ein Problem! ...", sie haute sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf. Jetzt fing sie auch schon an. „Houston?", schallte es aus dem Telefonhörer zurück. „Ich meine Mrs Doghead...", verbesserte sich Hermine verlegen. Ihr war nicht mal klar, was sie da zitiert hatte, nur dass Filch wohl eine ansteckende Krankheit besaß. „Das glaube ich ihnen, dass sie ein Problem haben.", erwiderte Mrs Doghead barsch. „Machen sie Pause!" Hermine legte auf und wandte sich wieder Filch zu, der sich zu ihrer Verwunderung einen, in der Ecke hängenden schwarzen (etwas nicht Weißes in diesem Raum!) Mantel über Schultern und Kopf geworfen hatte und jetzt auf sie zugeschlichen kam.  
"Hermine Granger...", röchelte er, wie ein Staubsauger.

„Ich...bin dein Vater!", röchelte er weiter, wie wohl doch eher Darth Vader.

„Ich hoffe es mal nicht", murmelte Hermine und sah Filch an.

„Du musst nur daran glauben!", säuselte er beschwingt und jetzt ohne schwarzen Umhang. Hermine hätte ihn so gerne erwürgt, doch sie hielt sich zurück. Stattdessen entscheid sie sich dafür es für heute aufzugeben und auch ihm eine Empfehlung für die baldige Selbsthilfegruppe (das wird ja noch was...) zu geben. Filch machte ein trauriges Gesicht, schritt dann aber zur Tür, drehte sich noch einmal um und schnalzte. „Hasta la vista, baby!" Dann ging er hinaus und lies die Tür offen stehen. Hermine schaute ihm durch den Türrahmen hinterher und musste kichern, beim Anblick, wie er eine Krankenschwester mit „E.T. nach Hause telefonieren" nervte.


End file.
